Después de la tormenta
by peste21
Summary: [fic de regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para mi amiga solesc :D] durante 1946, a un año de terminación de la guerra, Anna trata de reconstruir su vida y encontrar el amor, sin saber que lo encontraría en medio de una fiesta, y en la persona menos esperada.


disclaimer : frozen no me pertenece

 _ **[Después de la tormenta]**_

.

.

.

 _26 de septiembre de 1946_

.

.

.

Todo comenzó de una manera inocente, como cada gran acontecimiento en la vida de Anna, de una manera lenta e inexplicable. Ella sabía a la perfección que si sus padres estuvieran vivos la hubieran mandado al otro lado del océano con tal de detener aquella locura. Sin embargo, los eventos ya estaban demasiado adelantados, y las circunstancias eran un remolino que ella no se hallaba dispuesta a detener.

— ¿Quieres bailar Anna? — preguntó Hans con su amable y muy falsa sonrisa. Anna sintió ganas de partirle la cara de un solo puñetazo, pero estaba segura que no sería bien visto dentro de la alta sociedad que frecuentaba el club campestre del que su familia era socia.

— Por su puesto — respondió Anna dedicándole una sonrisa forzada al tiempo que tomaba la mano que él le ofrecía. Juntos bailaron al ritmo de un movido swing que tocaba la banda en la tarima. Hacía un par de meses, Anna hubiera apreciado esta escena con gran ilusión, pues todo en ella era perfecto: el salón de baile con su brillante pista de madera pulida de tal manera que la luz de los candelabros dorados se reflejaba en ella.

Anna tenía puesto su mejor vestido, verde esmeralda, la última moda en todas las grandes capitales. Su compañero de baile no se quedaba atrás, Hans Westerguard era uno de los mejores partidos, los dos hacían parte de unas de las más antiguas familias de la nobleza del continente, para cualquiera que los viera eran la pareja perfecta. No obstante, Anna sabía que detrás de aquella fachada no habían más que mentiras.

De repente, la figura de un chico rubio entre la multitud llamó la atención de Anna. Se trataba de uno de los meseros del club campestre, quien se movía con la mayor velocidad entre cada una de las mesas. Anna lo había conocido cuatro meses atrás, la misma noche en que había decidido que el aristócrata que ahora bailaba con ella no valía la pena.

.

.

.

.

.

Era una noche muy parecida a aquella, su hermana celebraba su cumpleaños numero 21, y toda la gran sociedad de la ciudad se daba cita en aquel club. Anna aún recordaba las historias de las fiestas a las que sus padres solían asistir antes de la guerra, sobre la opulencia y la elegancia de estas. Sin embargo, era más que obvio que la situación aún era muy precaria, a pesar de que la guerra había terminado un año atrás. Todos los aristócratas perdieron sus fortunas, y aunque muchos se recuperaron de aquel golpe, era claro que todas aquellas personas habían visto tiempos mejores.

Anna y Elsa fueron muy afortunadas, sus padres las enviaron antes de que la guerra comenzara al continente occidental, donde todo era más seguro. La chica agradecía la oportunidad de pasar aquellos tiempos a salvo, pero nunca se adaptó completamente a la vida al otro lado del mar. Elsa tampoco logró adecuarse a esta nueva vida, a decir verdad, durante los seis años que permanecieron allá, apenas salió de su habitación, y nunca hizo un esfuerzo verdadero por aprender el idioma del lugar.

— _No la puedo culpar, de todas maneras no tenemos a nadie con quien practicar_ — pensaba Anna con amargura al recordar que vivían aisladas en medio del campo, tal y como lo habían ordenado sus padres. El tiempo pasó, y un día de invierno recibieron las noticias: sus padres murieron en un naufragio, mientras viajaban a visitarlas.

Aquel suceso fue el fin de su pacifica vida en aquel continente extraño. Las hermanas tuvieron que regresar a su país, mientras que Elsa se volvía cada vez más fría. A pesar de lo anterior, la hermana mayor tuvo éxito en cuanto asumió el control de la compañía familiar, fue ella quien impidió que todo su dinero se perdiera.

— ¿Es cierto que aún trabajas como mecanógrafa? — le preguntó el apuesto aristócrata a quien conocía tan solo un par de semanas atrás .

— Sí — respondió Anna alegremente. Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto vio el seño de Hans fruncirse levemente, al parecer, él no apoyaba su decisión.

— No deberías hacer ese tipo de trabajos— opinó Hans.

— Elsa no lo cree así, a ella le gusta — dijo. Hans no volvió a hablar sobre el tema, pero Anna sabía que tendrían que afrontar aquello cuando finalmente se casaran. Este último punto era otro de sus problemas con Elsa, ella odiaba al aristócrata.

— No quiero ni llegar a imaginarme lo que pasaría si te casas con él — dijo en una ocasión Elsa. Anna no entendía que disgustaba a su hermana mayor, después de todo, él era encantador. El único problema de la chica era que ella aún no podía llamarlo "su novio" oficialmente, e incluso había comenzado a pensar que él tan solo salía con ella con el fin de pasar un rato divertido.

Anna y Hans pasaron toda la noche del cumpleaños de Elsa juntos. La chica sabía a la perfección que todos los consideraban una pareja adorable, pero esto no le importaba a Anna, para quien la idea de tener a alguien que no la tratara con la misma frialdad de su hermana era emocionante. Anna levantó el rostro, y encontró en la multitud a un par de los tantos hermanos de Hans a quien planeaba conocer después.

— ¿Crees que les agrade? — preguntó Anna sintiéndose algo nerviosa, mientras se sentaban en una de las mesas que rodeaban el salón y tomaban una copa de champaña.

— Por su puesto que sí, tu eres adorable, como no habrías de agradarles— respondió Hans como el perfecto caballero que siempre era.

— Oh gracias — contestó la chica sonrojándose. En ese momento, Elsa llegó a la mesa e hizo lo impensable: se sentó junto a ellos.

— Hay uno de tus hermanos que te está buscando, Hans — dijo Elsa de mala gana, se notaba que estaba molesta con tan solo estar allí sentada junto a ellos.

— ¿Cuál? — preguntó el aristócrata.

— El pelirrojo — respondió Elsa.

— Todos somos pelirrojos — explicó Hans, cuya voz se escuchaba forzada.

— Como sea, no me importa, no puedo recordar los nombres de todos ustedes — dijo la chica mientras agitaba su mano. Anna se mordió el labio. Ella sabía perfectamente que su hermana quería fastidiar a Hans.

— No tienes que hacerlo — contestó amablemente el noble.

— En todo caso, deberías marcharte y buscar a tu hermano — dijo Elsa quien realmente quería deshacerse del sujeto.

— No creo que sea necesario — contestó Hans.

— Largo — prácticamente gruñó Elsa quien no tenía la más mínima intención de ser cordial. Por un breve instante, las miradas de Elsa y Hans se encontraron, Anna sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica que se cruzó entre los dos, ella sabía a la perfección que su hermana estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

— Voy a buscar a mi hermano y preguntarle que es lo que desea — dijo Hans condescendientemente en tanto se levantaba de la mesa.

— No tenías porque ser tan grosera — dijo Anna una vez se aseguró de que Hans no podía oírla.

— Solo quería que se alejara — respondió Elsa.

— El es mi novio, tendrás que acostumbrarte a su presencia — discutió Anna quien sentía que sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer por la ira.

—No es tu novio, las dos lo sabemos. Él ni siquiera quiere presentarte a su familia, bien pareciera que se avergonzara de ti — dijo Elsa. Anna sintió aquello como una bofetada.

— Eso no es verdad… — dijo Anna con la voz quebrada.

— Hermana — comenzó Elsa con expresión preocupada — no te dije aquello para que te sintieras mal, pero es así como veo su relación. No le interesas, mientras que tu crees que él es una especie de príncipe azul.

— Eso no es verdad, hemos salido juntos varias veces, y él me ha dicho que está muy interesado en mi — dijo Anna.

— Anna, esas son mentiras, aquel sujeto no es más que un oportunista — aseguró Elsa mientras que golpeaba la mesa con la palma de la mano.

— No lo es — negó la menor — por lo menos, él parece más interesado en mi de lo que nunca lo has estado, tu solo sabes ignorar a las personas. — dijo Anna furiosa. Ella entendió que había lastimado a su hermana con aquellas palabras.

— Solo quiero que sepas que si él pide permiso para casarse contigo se lo negaré. Tu aún sigues siendo menor de edad, yo soy tu tutora, y no permitiré que hagas una locura — dijo la chica antes de levantarse de su silla y marcharse del salón. Anna la siguió hasta que las dos se encontraron en el pasillo.

— ¡Espera! — gritó Anna molesta — no puedes hacerme esto, no puedes marcharte así — dijo. Anna persiguió a Elsa hasta que se hallaron junto al pasillo que conducía a la piscina cubierta del club.

— Ya he tomado mi decisión y nada de lo que tu digas me hará cambiar de opinión. Ese sujeto no es bueno para ti, eso lo sé, es un oportunista — respondió Elsa mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta y entraba a la piscina, con el fin de escapar de su hermana. Sin embargo, allí se encontró a Hans hablando con un par de sujetos que parecían ser sus hermanos. Ellos no notaron la presencia de las dos chicas, por lo que Elsa tapó la boca de Anna y juntas se escondieron en el umbral de la puerta a escuchar la conversación.

— No puedo creer que la situación halla llegado a esto — dijo uno de los hermanos de Hans mientras dejaba caer la ceniza de su cigarrillo en el piso que rodeaba la piscina.

— Que se va a hacer, ella es rica — dijo el otro sujeto.

— Pero no es la mejor situación, me siento como el villano del cuento seduciendo a alguien que está tan necesitado como ella — dijo Hans mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello — Sería más fácil si Elsa se hubiera fijado en mi, me hubiera casado, y luego habría arreglado un pequeño "accidente" para ella, hubiera heredado todo su dinero, pero la bruja me odia, y el sentimiento es mutuo — afirmó Hans. Elsa apretó los dientes firmemente, y tapó la boca de su hermana con más fuerza al escuchar aquello.

— Pero tendré que conformarme con el dinero de Anna — aseguró el muchacho.

— Eso espero hermanito, necesitamos el dinero de esas dos, no quiero ni imaginar como podremos darle la cara a todos si tenemos que vender la villa en el campo y mudarnos a una casa en la ciudad — dijo uno de los hermanos de Hans.

— Es realmente lamentable que papá hubiera perdido todo en la guerra — comentó el otro.

— Esta es nuestra última oportunidad, Hans — le advirtió el primer hermano— tienes que darte prisa y casarte con ella.

— Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que tendría que hacer algo como esto— se quejó el aristócrata.

— Pero que se le va a hacer, es eso, o reconocer públicamente que estamos en la ruina — dijo el segundo hermano.

— Bien, bien. Lo haré — aceptó Hans. Al final de aquellas palabras Elsa decidió que ya era suficiente, su pobre hermana menor tenía el corazón roto y el orgullo destrozado, no solo se había encontrado ilusionado con un sujeto que era un mentiroso sino que además era un potencial homicida. La chica sintió que Elsa retiraba su mano de su boca, después, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Elsa no trató de seguirla, ella sabía que lo último que necesitaba su hermana en aquel momento era que le recriminara por creer en aquel sujeto.

Elsa sabía que Hans no era de fiar, pero nunca se imaginó que llegara a tal extremo. Para ser honesta, gran parte de su desagrado por él se debía a que temía que pudiera llevársela lejos, y que ella no quisiera volver a tener noticias suyas. Sin embargo, esto iba mucho más allá del simple desagrado.

Mientras Elsa regresaba al salón de baile, Anna decidió correr hacía la parte trasera del club. Ella necesitaba aire fresco y alejarse de todos aquellos que la habían lastimado. Anna se recriminó una y otra vez. Al parecer, la mayor siempre tuvo razón, ella no era más que una niña algo estúpida que llevaba sus necesidades a flor de piel. La chica caminó lentamente hacía una cerca de piedra que hacía las veces de terraza, en la que se asomó y pudo ver claramente el campo de golf iluminado por la luz de la luna.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó una desinteresada voz masculina. Anna miró hacía su lado y se encontró con un muchacho rubio, alto y fornido. A simple vista, aquel extraño parecía muy fuerte y algo atemorizante. Sin embargo, tras dedicarle una segunda mirada la chica se dio cuenta de que se trataba de uno de los meseros del club quien se encontraba sentado en el barandal de piedra, fumando un cigarrillo barato mientras que vestía su uniforme de una manera completamente descuidada.

— Sí, gracias por preguntar — dijo Anna dedicándole una sonrisa.

— No te ves muy bien — reconoció el mesero — ¿acaso peleaste con tu novio? Te vi bailando con un sujeto en la fiesta— preguntó sin denotar un verdadero interés en el tema. Anna se sorprendió por su franqueza y la manera casi descarada en la que preguntó aquello.

— Él no es mi novio, tan solo es un idiota— respondió Anna, por lo que Kristoff soltó una leve risa.

— No te voy a contradecir — dijo el chico al tiempo que tiraba el cigarrillo y lo pisaba con la suela de su zapato. Después, metió las manos descuidadamente en sus bolsillos — ¿quieres saber cuantas veces devolvió su plato a la cocina? Cuatro veces, él decía que su comida estaba muy caliente, muy fría o a medio cocinar, realmente un niñito mimado ¿no lo crees? — preguntó el mesero por lo que Anna no pudo evitar reírse.

— Tienes razón — aceptó la chica.

— Mi nombre es Kristoff Bjorgman — dijo el mesero rubio estirando su mano hacía ella.

— Anna Arandelle — respondió mientras le devolvía el gesto.

— ¿No vas a volver a la fiesta? — preguntó Kristoff.

— No estoy de humor para ese tipo de cosas — dijo la chica.

— ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? — preguntó Kristoff de una manera casi tímida — ya terminé mi turno— dijo. Anna se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos. Después de todo, le habían acabado de romper el corazón hacía menos de una hora.

— No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, sé que una chica fina como tu no…

— No se trata de eso — se apresuró a interrumpirlo Anna — ¿recuerdas al sujeto con el que estaba bailando? — preguntó la chica, a lo que Kristoff asintió con la cabeza.

— Es un idiota de primera, eso es lo que pasó — explicó Anna.

— Esa es una excelente razón para salir a beber algo conmigo. ¡Vamos! será divertido, no es un compromiso eterno, solo es una botella de jugo — dijo el muchacho dedicándole una amable sonrisa.

— Suena bien, iré por mi abrigo, espérame aquí — contestó Anna.

En cuestión de una media hora Anna y Kristoff se encontraron frente a uno de los canales de la ciudad, comiendo sándwiches y jugo en un puesto callejero. Anna se sentía muy feliz de poder terminar la velada de aquella manera después de semejante desilusión. La verdad es que Hans jamás habría salido con ella a un sitio como aquel, a él no le gustaban más que los restaurantes finos, y despreciaba cualquier cosa que no fuera de su " _categoría_ ". La chica entendió en aquel momento porque a veces él se excusaba diciendo que había olvidado su billetera, y le pedía que pagara las cuentas de aquellos sitios. En definitiva, las apariencias podían ser muy engañosas.

— Mis favoritos son los de jamón y queso — dijo Kristoff con la boca llena, y refiriéndose a su sándwich.

— Yo prefiero los de carne — opinó Anna, igualmente con la boca llena.

La pareja terminó su comida en tanto se hacía más y más tarde. Los dos caminaron hasta la elegante mansión que Anna compartía con Elsa en el centro de la ciudad, y terminaron la velada con la promesa de que se volverían a ver el siguiente martes para ir a ver un película. Anna se despidió del muchacho en el umbral de su casa, mientras que pensaba que la noche no había sido tan desastrosa como inicialmente había pensado.

Después de aquello, siguieron muchos cambios en su vida. Para comenzar, Anna se rehusó a aceptar las llamadas telefónicas de Hans, y en muchas ocasiones encontró a Elsa contestando el teléfono por sí misma, en vez de dejar que las mucamas lo hicieren. La menor sabía que su hermana quería tener la satisfacción de despreciar a su insistente pretendiente una y otra vez. Anna no pudo dejar de sonreír al ver la expresión de su hermana. Por otro lado, la mayor comenzó a pasar más tiempo con ella, e inclusive a compartir sus temores y sus problemas, al parecer, el darse cuenta de lo cerca que se habían encontrado de caer en manos de un timador homicida había hecho pensar a la chica que era momento de enfrentar sus miedos.

Kristoff también siguió visitando a Anna, sus salidas eran simples, pero ella no se había divertido así con nadie, puede que el mesero no fuera el más elegante de los pretendientes, pero era completamente honesto, y ella sabía que a diferencia de Hans, él realmente la quería.

— Elsa, vamos a ir por un helado al parque ¿quieres acompañarnos? — preguntó Kristoff sonriente mientras tomaba la mano de Anna entre la suya.

— Lo lamento, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión — dijo Elsa quien realmente hubiera preferido pasar aquella tarde de sábado en el parque comiendo helados con su hermana y su novio, en vez de encargarse de una serie de documentos represados, e ir a una fiesta de negocios. Sin embargo, ella no tenía opción, debía hacerlo por la compañía.

— Realmente quisiera ir con ustedes — se quejó Elsa aniñadamente mientras se ponía su abrigo y su sombrero.

— No te preocupes, te traeré helado y lo dejaré en el refrigerador para que lo tomes después — dijo Anna tratando de animar a su hermana, aunque supiera que aquel intento había sido en vano.

La tarde pasó de una manera casi frenética. Anna sabía a la perfección que nadie la esperaba en casa, pues Elsa volvería en la madrugada, por lo que no dudó en arrastrar a su nuevo novio al cine. Kristoff condujo su antiguo camión en medio de la lluvia, en tanto que la suave música jazz que sonaba en el radio era la única encargada de romper el silencio.

Anna dejó caer su cabeza sobre el cristal de la ventana mientras que veía las luces de la ciudad, y la lluvia caer sobre el suelo de asfalto, haciéndolo todo gris y difuso, de una forma singularmente hermosa. Después, ella volteó su rostro hacía Kristoff quien seguía conduciendo, con su mirada enfocada en el camino, y una expresión denotaba una profunda concentración.

— Deberías quedarte conmigo esta noche, no quiero estar sola — dijo Anna en voz baja. Dichas estas palabras, ella notó que las manos de Kristoff se tensaban en el volante y lo sostenían con más fuerza de lo necesario. Era claro que su sugerencia había sido entendida, ella estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso en su relación, y quería que él lo entendiera.

— Lo haré — respondió Kristoff con la garganta seca y la voz quebrada. En ese momento, Anna movió su pierna y golpeó la guantera involuntariamente, por lo que esta se abrió y todo su contenido calló al suelo .

— Lo siento — se disculpó Anna mientras se agachaba y comenzaba a recoger los viejos papeles sobre el tapete. De repente, Anna encontró una fotografía en la que aparecía Kristoff con un traje de soldado preparado para la acción.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó Anna sorprendida.

— Es solo una foto de mis días como soldado. Serví en el ejercito durante los dos últimos años de la guerra, ya deberías haberte imaginado que con mi altura y mi complexión yo era el perfecto candidato para pelear en el frente. Sin embargo, fui afortunado, ya que tan solo me enlistaron cuando cumplí los 19 años— dijo Kristoff esbozando una melancólica sonrisa.

— Debió haber sido duro — comentó Anna quien notó una gran diferencia entre el muchacho de la foto y el que se encontraba sentado junto a ella.

— Tu sabes perfectamente que mi vida nunca ha sido precisamente sencilla — respondió Kristoff haciendo referencia a que tres días atrás le había contado que era un huérfano, y que vivía en el campo hasta que unos granjeros lo adoptaron, ellos no eran ricos, pero le habían dado al muchacho lo más cercano a una familia.

— Lo único que lamento es no haber podido regresar a la granja después de la guerra, odio vivir en la ciudad — dijo Kristoff sin soltar el timón.

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? — preguntó Anna.

— Vas a pensar que estoy loco — respondió Krisstoff mirándola por encima del hombro.

— Claro que no — negó Anna—¡dime!

— Esta bien — aceptó de mala gana — el silencio del campo me pone nervioso, las noches oscuras, e incluso el bosque me asusta ahora. Siento que en cualquier momento llegará un escuadrón a bombardearnos, mientras que en la ciudad siempre estoy rodeado de ruido, me ayuda a distraer mi mente, es por eso que tomo turnos nocturnos , que es cuando me siento más nervioso. — confesó.

No era la primera vez que Anna escuchaba acerca de los temores que sufrían los soldados después de regresar de la guerra, por lo que lo que le contó Kristoff no le sorprendió. Era irónico, pero ella sabía que las ciudades fueron las mayores perjudicadas, casi a diario habían bombardeos y combates, incluso buena parte del barrio en el que se encontraban había sido prácticamente destruido, pero Anna decidió permanecer en silencio.

— Es comprensible, yo también estaría asustada — fue lo único que Anna pudo responder mientras que pensaba en lo afortunada que fue de tener a sus padres protegiéndola.

— Ya llegamos — anunció Kristoff mientras que detenía la marcha.

La pareja entró a la casa a la mitad de una fuerte lluvia, tras lo que Anna no dudó en ofrecerse a cocinar para los dos. Sobra decir que ella no era una gran cocinera, pues siempre había contado con personas que lo hacían, pero se ingenió una manera de preparar huevos revueltos con algo de jamón.

— No es la gran cosa, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer — dijo Anna mientras ponía los platos sobre la mesa.

— Bien, ciertamente es mucho mejor que lo que yo cocino — respondió Kristoff sonriente. La pareja pasó un par de minutos en la cocina. Anna se sentía feliz, su conversación no era abundante, pues él era una persona naturalmente silenciosa, pero de alguna extraña manera, ella lograba disfrutar aquellos momentos en los que las palabras sobraban, pues era más que suficiente con la compañía del otro.

— Ya es tarde— dijo Anna — ¿Quieres subir a mi habitación? — preguntó. Por un momento, Anna pensó que Kristoff se ahogaría con la pieza de pan que se hallaba masticando, ya que el muchacho dejó de moverse y se puso ligeramente pálido.

— ¿Estás segura Anna? — preguntó Kristoff nervioso.

No era que no deseara pasar la noche con ella, pero su consciencia le murmuraba una y otra vez que no era buena idea acceder a sus deseos. Ella tenía toda una vida por delante, mientras que él no tenía más que ofrecer que problemas y cargas demasiado pesadas para obligar a alguien más a llevarlas.

— No creo que yo sea bueno para ti — confesó Kristoff sin despegar su mirada de la mesa de madera para no tener que enfrentarla.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — preguntó Anna frunciendo el seño.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? — respondió Kristoff molesto en tanto levantaba la mirada — no tengo dinero y estoy algo mal de la cabeza. Anna, tu me gustas, y mucho, pero no puedo pedir que me escojas a mi en vez de a tu novio, el sujeto con el que bailabas en el club. Aquello no sería lo mejor para ti, probablemente con él podrás tener una vida más estable — dijo el muchacho quien realmente quería hacerla entender.

Anna se quedó en silencio, mientras que los nervios de Kristoff lo estaban matando, una parte de él quería que ella lo rechazara, pero otra necesitaba desesperadamente que le dijera que lo quería. De repente, la chica apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, entrelazó los dedos y puso la quijada sobre ellos, en tanto dejaba salir una suave risa.

— Estás loco si crees que una persona como tu es mala para mi, y que alguien como Hans es bueno — dijo Anna con calma.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó Kristoff confundido.

— ¿Quieres saber porque estaba molesta aquella noche en que te conocí? — preguntó Anna. Kristoff asintió con la cabeza, y permaneció en silencio en tanto ella le narraba uno a uno los hechos que ocurrieron en aquel baile. El muchacho sintió que la sangre le hervía conforme ella avanzaba en su relato, la verdad es que nunca se hubiera imaginado que aquello ocurrió a tan solo unos minutos de conocerse, ahora entendía porque dudó antes de confiar en él.

— No puedo creerlo, la familia Westergard parecía ser muy rica — murmuró Kristoff en tanto se frotaba levemente la sien.

— Es mentira, ellos están en la bancarrota — continuó Anna quien tomó un trago de su taza de té. — tu no eres una mala persona Kristoff, y yo te quiero a ti. La pregunta es : ¿tu me quieres a mi? — preguntó la chica lentamente. Kristoff contuvo la respiración, tras lo que exhaló y un par de palabras escaparon de su boca.

— Más que a nada — dijo el mesero. Anna se levantó de su silla sin decir una palabra, se ubicó frente a él, le tomó la mano y le indicó que la siguiera. Toda aquella escena trascurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para Kristoff. Él se dejó guiar hasta la habitación de Anna, en donde ella cerró la puerta, sobre la que se recostó con las manos en su espalda.

— ¿Estás seguro de que me quieres a mi? — volvió a preguntar Anna nuevamente.

— Sí — respondió Kristoff.

Anna comenzó a desabrochar los botones del frente de su vestido camisero, mientras que Kristoff se moría por tener el valor suficiente para entrar en su juego. Él no era precisamente un santo, pero nunca había tenido especial talento con las mujeres, ni podría considerarse precisamente un seductor, por lo que lo único que atinó a hacer fue pasar su mano por su cabello y dejar salir una risa nerviosa. Al ver la reacción del muchacho, ella se detuvo y se quedó lívida en su sitio, mientras comenzaba a vestirse nuevamente.

— Lo lamento mucho, creo que te mal interpreté, no volverá a pasar — se apresuró a decir la chica mientras terminaba que arreglar el cuello de su vestido.

— No, espera Anna, yo no quería ofenderte, es solo que… — comenzó Kristoff, en tanto ella abría la puerta.

— No te preocupes, es mi culpa, como siempre me apresuré. Soy bastante torpe — dijo Anna con la voz quebrada y los ojos brillándole levemente por las lagrimas contenidas — ¿quieres otra taza de té? tengo una mejor idea, podríamos salir a comer algo decente.

Anna se escuchaba animada y amable como siempre, pero era más que claro que se sentía rechazada, por lo que Kristoff decidió reunir valor, y dar un paso hacía adelante antes de que pudiera dañar permanentemente su relación con ella. El mesero caminó hacía la puerta y la cerró con más fuerza de lo deseado.

—Prefiero que nos quedemos aquí los dos — comenzó el muchacho con determinación mientras sus pupilas y sus pies se movían involuntariamente haciéndolo ver mucho más nervioso de lo que se escuchaba. — ¿podemos? Quiero decir ¿se puede? Quiero decir… —balbuceó Kristoff, pero Anna no lo dejó terminar, ya que lo silenció con un beso en la mejilla.

— Esa es una buena idea — dijo Anna — ¿si es que tu estás seguro?

— Seguro — asintió Kristoff — aterrado, pero seguro — agregó.

— Si te hace sentir mejor, yo también estoy aterrada — admitió Anna. Kristoff tomó su rostro con ambas manos y la besó.

— Eso me ayuda, ahora podemos estar aterrados juntos, eso es mejor que permanecer solo — confesó Kristoff quien siempre se había enorgullecido de ser una persona bastante solitaria, pero decidió a hacer una excepción por aquella loca chica que había llegado a su vida como un huracán, para cambiarlo todo de golpe.

Anna se empinó y lo beso con dificultad en tanto ponía sus diminutas manos en sus hombros. Kristoff no dudó en responderle el gesto, sus labios frescos se sentían muy bien contra los suyos, en tanto que esta vez era él quien desabrochaba los botones. El vestido cayó al suelo al igual que el cardigan que llevaba sobre él.

La chica contuvo el aliento, ella no había tenido relaciones con nadie, y sabía que Kristoff tampoco, por lo que sintió miedo pese a que aún se encontraba cubierta por la combinación que usaba debajo de su vestido. Él la besó nuevamente, pero a diferencia de la anterior ocasión, este no fue tímido y llenó de dudas, sino que expresaba una gran necesidad. Anna se sintió sobrecogida, jamás había sido besada de aquella manera, como si él deseara tomarla por entero con este único gesto, por lo que respondió tomándole las mejillas y uniéndole más a ella.

El muchacho se sorprendió ligeramente al sentir la reacción de Anna, pero no la despreció, todo lo contrario, la tomó firmemente de la cintura. Ella sonrió mientras mantenía sus labios fuertemente presionados con los de Kristoff, pues la sensación de su mano en la curvatura de su cadera fue curiosa ya que a pesar de lo grandes que eran, bien pareciese que pertenecieran allí.

Kristoff se apartó un momento con la intención de quitar su combinación de seda, y Anna se sorprendió, pues aquella tela nunca se había sentido tan suave como en el momento en que se desprendió de ella.

— Ven conmigo — dijo Anna mientras tomaba la mano de Kristoff y lo guiaba hacía su cama. Ella contuvo el aliento mientras que veía como él se arrodillaba sobre el cobertor y la esperaba allí.

Anna se unió a él en la cama y lo besó. Los dos continuaron aquella escena de una manera algo torpe, pero con gran sentimiento en cada una de sus acciones. Las manos de Kristoff se sentían grandes y algo bruscas sobre su piel, sin embargo, cada una de sus caricias trasmitían cuidado y cariño.

— Este momento hace que halla valido la pena regresar con vida — dijo Kristoff entre suspiros y con la respiración entrecortada, sin dejar de acariciar su cuello y hombros desnudos.

Anna se recostó sobre las almohadas, en tanto le dedicaba una mirada que lo invitaba a unirse con ella. A él le quedó claro que ella lo deseaba tanto como lo hacía Kristoff, y fue este corto y breve gesto lo que descontroló el deseo que ya llevaba dentro. Ansiaba estar con ella, sentir que juntos compartían algo especial, y de cierta manera, único en sus vidas.

— Anna… — gimió Kristoff mientras entraba cuidadosamente en ella.

— Kristoff — respondió ella quien se sostuvo fuertemente a su espalda. A decir verdad, aquello no dolió tanto como siempre temió, probablemente, gracias al cuidado de Kristoff. Cada respiración, cada movimiento entre los dos era una especie de baile rítmico que contenía una afirmación de que él uno le pertenecía al otro.

La lluvia volvió a caer sobre el tejado de aquella antigua casa, y Kristoff pegó su pecho a la espalda de Anna, quien aún recuperaba su aliento. Juntos permanecieron un buen rato en silencio hasta que ella se levantó y sintonizó una estación de música jazz en el radio de tubos que tenía sobre su tocador. La chica volvió rápidamente a la cama, lo que él agradeció, ya que estaba comenzando a extrañar su calor.

— Jamás pensé que sobreviviría para ver un momento así — dijo Kristoff con la garganta seca.

— Pero lo hiciste, todo ha terminado y estás a salvo — respondió Anna quien enfrentó al muchacho y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras que él sumergía su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

— Estoy a salvo contigo, Anna— susurró Kristoff en la piel de Anna — Y nada podría ser mejor en este momento.

Elsa levantó una de sus cejas en tanto veía a la mucama entrar al comedor con un enorme ramo de girasoles. Al principio pensó que provendrían de Hans quien finalmente parecía darse por vencido, tras meses de paciente insistencia. Sin embargo, al ver el rostro feliz de su hermana al leer la tarjeta que acompañaba las flores, entendió que el remitente no debía ser otro que Kristoff.

— Jamás habría pensado que Kristoff es del tipo del que manda flores— comentó Elsa con algo de sarcasmo en su voz.

— ¡Ha!, Créeme, Kristoff puede parecer duro, pero no es más que una fachada — comentó Anna tranquilamente mientras hacía a un lado la tarjeta y continuaba comiendo su desayuno. Elsa sonrió ligeramente, pues a pesar que su hermana fuera de naturaleza alegre, nunca la había visto tan genuinamente feliz como en aquellos días.

— No quiero si quiera preguntar que pasó entre ustedes— dijo Elsa sarcásticamente.

— Pues… — comenzó Anna

— Anna— la interrumpió Elsa — por favor, no quiero escuchar lo que hace mi hermana con su novio cuando no estoy en casa — dijo la chica, quien de todo corazón no deseaba oír aquello. La mayor terminó su taza de café y se levantó con la intención de terminar de alistarse para llegar a tiempo a la oficina. Anna se sonrojó, pero no pudo dejar de alegrarse, ya que finalmente tenía el tipo de relación que siempre había querido con su hermana.

— Recuerda que esta noche tenemos que ir a aquella fiesta en el Club Campestre — dijo Elsa, a lo que Anna respondió con una mueca de descontento.

— Supongo que estará Hans presente — comentó Anna.

— Desafortunadamente sí. Pero, puede que Kristoff tenga turno esta noche… — sugirió Elsa quien quería convencer a su hermana de que fuera con ella — por favor no me dejes sola — agregó tomándole las manos.

— Esta bien— respondió Anna

.

.

.

.

.

Y con aquella breve respuesta fue como Anna terminó en aquel salón de baile, aceptando la propuesta de Hans, mientras que todos los demás invitados los veían con miradas curiosas, ya que todos esperaban que los dos jóvenes que bailaban frente a ellos fueran la siguiente gran pareja de la alta sociedad de Arandelle.

— Anna, no has respondido mis llamadas —comenzó Hans.

— Tienes valor para recriminarme algo— dijo Anna separándose de él en medio de la pista. Hans miró alrededor, se sentía incómodo pues las personas estaban a comenzando a mirarlos, y tenía el presentimiento de que aquello se iba a convertir en toda una escena.

— No entiendo de que me estás hablando — dijo Hans mientras le tomaba la muñeca— será mejor que discutamos esto en privado — continuó el muchacho.

— ¡No voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo! — gritó Anna deshaciéndose de su agarre. Por unos cuantos segundos, la multitud en el salón de baile quedó en silencio, y Hans se dio cuenta de que no se había equivocado, aquello terminó en toda una escena vergonzosa.

Anna dio media vuelta y se marchó por el pasillo que conducía a la terraza en la que había conocido a Kristoff, mientras sentía los pasos del noble que la seguía.

— ¡Anna! — gritó Hans al darse cuenta de que ella no planeaba dejarse alcanzar — vamos, tenemos que hablar.

— Yo no tengo nada que discutir contigo — respondió Anna mientras que le dedicaba una breve mirada por encima de su hombro.

Para cuando Hans logró alcanzar a Anna, ella ya había llegado a la terraza con vista al campo de golf. El aristócrata la tomó firmemente por la muñeca con el fin de evitar que escapara nuevamente.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió allá adentro? — preguntó Hans mirándola a los ojos. Anna sintió la presión de su mano sobre su muñeca, esto la molestó, pues era claro que él estaba tratando de herirla y ella no iba a permitirle hacerlo. Fuertemente, ella haló y trató de librarse de su agarre, pero no lo logró.

— Elsa tenía razón, tú no eres más que un timador — dijo Anna calmadamente, pero con una firmeza que sorprendió a Hans— ya sé la verdad, tu familia está en quiebra y querías casarte conmigo para solucionarlo, puedes buscar a otra persona, yo no estoy interesada. — concluyó. Hans no soltó la muñeca de Anna, tan solo la apretó con más fuerza, bien parecía que ella había deshecho su fachada, pero él no planeaba bajar su cabeza y aceptar su culpa silenciosamente.

— ¿Realmente fuiste tan tonta para pensar que nuestra relación era real? — preguntó Hans. Anna se sorprendió al escuchar el tono frio de su voz. El galante aristócrata desapareció y dio lugar a alguien muy diferente, alguien que la estaba asustando.

— Déjame ir— dijo mientras trataba de soltarse de su agarre.

—¿Realmente pensaste que en nuestra relación había algo de amor? — volvió a preguntar con el mismo tono venenoso.

— Ojalá hubiera una persona aquí que te amara — continuó — pero yo puedo ayudarte, Anna, soy tan conveniente como tú lo eres para mi— dijo Hans

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó Anna quien no podía creer el cinismo de aquel sujeto.

— Anna, tu y tu hermana son el hazme reír de esta gente, tu trabajas como secretaria, y ella tampoco es más que un fenómeno a los ojos de todos en esta ciudad, insistió en hacerse cargo de su compañía completamente sola. que focada en el camino, y unan tantohabs de o.

r junto a barrio de Arandelle, dolirtrsmit acciones. ANna l iquSi nos casamos, por lo menos mi familia podría ayudarlas a que recobren el nombre de la suya— dijo. Anna miró a Hans de pies a cabeza, y no entendió que pudo haber pasado por su mente cuando pensó que aquel niñito petulante y clasista podría haber sido una buena pareja para ella.

— Vete al diablo. Yo no quiero nada de ti, Hans Westergard— gritó Anna, pero él no la soltó, tan solo la haló con más fuerza.

— Hey, ¿qué está pasando aquí? — preguntó Kristoff quien había visto la escena en la pista de baile, y decidió seguirlos al ver que Anna no volvía. El mesero contuvo el aliento al ver a Hans sosteniendo firmemente la muñeca de la chica y oír sus gritos. A pesar de lo anterior, ella no pudo escucharlo, ya que una rabia ciega de apoderó de su mente y prácticamente la obligó a actuar.

— ¡Suficiente! — gritó Anna, quien instintivamente levantó su puño y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz. Hans soltó la mano de Anna de inmediato, y se recostó en la cerca de piedra mientras tapaba su rostro con las manos.

Anna caminó torpemente hasta donde se encontraba Kristoff, se notaba que se encontraba orgullosa de su reacción. La chica lo miró a los ojos en tanto la música que llegaba desde el salón se filtraba por la entrada.

— ¿Acabaste tu turno? — preguntó Anna mientras que Kristoff permanecía con su vista fija en el sujeto que se frotaba la quijada.

— Hace veinte minutos — respondió Kristoff.

— Perfecto, entonces vamos por un par de sándwiches— asintió Anna.

— Tiene que ser una broma — gritó Hans quien se descubrió momentáneamente el rostro — ¿ me cambiaste por un mesero? — preguntó.

Anna volvió a sentir la misma ira ciega que la había poseído instantes antes, y trató de volver a atacar a Hans, quien esta vez trató de encogerse para proteger su rostro. Sin embargo, Kristoff la detuvo tomándola firmemente por los hombros.

— Woow, Tranquila, tranquila, déjalo, ya le rompiste la nariz — dijo Kristoff, mientras la halaba gentilmente en la dirección opuesta. Anna le dedicó una ultima mirada cargada de resentimiento a Hans, en tanto dejaban aquel lugar y se dirigían al estacionamiento donde los esperaba el viejo camión de Kristoff.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó el muchacho.

— La verdad es que Elsa me dijo que lo mejor sería terminar todo con Hans de una manera elegante y con mucha clase, que demostrara que yo no estoy a su nivel — dijo Anna calmadamente — sin embargo, no me pude resistir, ese puñetazo se sintió mejor que nada — confesó la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios y expresión soñadora.

— Seguro que sí— respondió Kristoff quien le dirigió una amable sonrisa.

Anna escuchó el sonido del motor mientras que Kristoff lo encendía, y se recostó en la ventada dirigiéndole una última mirada a la cancha de golf y al club nocturno junto a ellos. Ella sabía que si bien el pasado de ambos había sido difícil y doloroso, podrían construir algo mejor juntos.

— Estoy feliz de estar contigo, Anna — admitió Kristoff — eres de lejos lo más emocionante que me ha pasado en la vida.

— Tu también lo eres — contestó la chica quien le dedicó un último beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Hola a todos, Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Solesc, ella quería un raiting M kristanna de cumpleaños. Y aquí está, tarde, pero aquí está. La verdad es que me demoré muchísimo escribiéndolo, al principio no se me ocurrían ideas, y después escribí un par de fics que sinceramente no me gustaron, iba a publicar uno de ellos en "cuentos", pero no lo guardé, y un día que la compu estaba descargada se reinició y puff se perdió todo mi trabajo… sniff… cuando tenga tiempo lo voy a escribir otra vez. En conclusión, quería escribir algo que a mi realmente me gustara, algo que me pareciera bueno, no un fic por salir del paso.

En Fin… solesc, realmente lamento la demora, tu sabes a la perfección cuanto me demoro para hacer un capitulo, ni hablar de un fic nuevo, pero a este fic realmente le puse todo el corazón, que disfrutes mucho tus primeros 20, :D…


End file.
